Eve's story
by Elete12
Summary: we all know eve as an over protective and very aggressive mother. but how did she get that way? and how did she find and mary winston? this is what i believe happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

EVE'S STORY

**Hey guys thank you for reading my other story for starters and now I am starting on one so updates may be farther apart. Anyways I was reading garth's story by Humphrey loves Kate and well when he announced Kate's story I was wondering why he didn't do any of the older couple much more room to make stuff up so I figured I would do Eve instead of letting him do it and thank you triple xxXOwnge for the input I will break up the paragraphs more. Let's start with eve's puppy days.**

A young tan wolf woke up. She felt safe and warm next to her mother. She couldn't tell what they looked like but she knew they would be what she always wanted. Her eyes had yet to open and she had just learned how to walk a week ago. She took a moment to try and open her eyes. She could see light out of the corners of her eyes as they had begun to split in the corners. She felt the familiar tearing sensation when she tried to force them open. It hurt, but it was worth being able to see things in their full color. The smells had their own distinct difference, but one gets tired of smelling everything.

The tearing grew more and more painful until she felt a small jerk and light flooded her eyes for the first time. The pain was great and she quickly closed them again and pressed her face into her mother's pelt. Once the pain subsided she opened her eyes again. This time she saw white fur and pink skin underneath. She smiled. She now could open her eyes and see the world as it was meant to by her race. Her excitement grew when she took her face out of the chest fur as she got her first glimpse at her parents. They had matching tan coats with white under bellies. Her mother had a white stripe running from both ears down her sides to her rear legs and her father was larger than her mother with black socks on all of his paws and black ear tips. She nearly burst from excitement as she ran over to a puddle in the back of the den. The crystal clear water provided a some-what accurate picture of her; as she studied the reflection she noticed her large ears and her tan fur all over her body. She couldn't believe how much she looked like her parents.

Behind her, her mother stirred from the world of dreams. When she noticed her bundle of fur was missing from the little family circle they had a momentary panic spread over her. She stood waking her mate as she looked around frantically in the den. When her eyes settled on a small figure in the back she trotted over and found her daughter. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy. Her tiny frame showed a new found proudness as she took in the world for the first time. Her mother smiled as she leaned in next to her daughter.

"Mom!" she exclaimed with her tail wagging furiously. "I can see!"

Her father now joined them. He stopped when he saw his daughter look up at him. She ran to him and muzzled his front legs. A smile broke through his hardened exterior at seeing his pup finally open her eyes.

"Eve I think it's time we take you outside." He said plainly.

His daughter just smiled up at him and ran to the entrance of the den. She waited politely for her parents as they made their way to the entrance. When they got there she couldn't wait any longer and she burst out of the den into the dawn.

The view was breath taking. She could see the whole valley from her position on the small cliff. The forest was just now beginning to shake the hold of winter. The snow was scattered in small clusters throughout the valley. A great scarlet disk was set between two mountain peaks casting its tint across the valley. The snow reflected its fiery waves making the ground sparkle like rubies. The wild flowers had begun to bloom mixing the orange and blue together into an odd shade. A small pond to the left made a mirror image of the dawn sky as the morning star faded. The moon kept its hold on the world, but was losing its battle with the sun. It looked as if winter and spring and morning and night had collided to produce a unique portrait of Mother Nature's best and worst.

Her mother and father watched her bewilderment from behind. "We did right Karen." Her father suddenly said.

"I know we did Garret." She paused and looked at her pup. The sun made her a burnt orange with a light orange under belly. Her eyes caught the moon making the brown slightly silver. "I know we did."

**Well that's my first chapter. I mainly wanted to focus on the coming of eve into this world. I also wanted to introduce her parents. So nothing that will affect the plot here just the introduction. I think I may skip all the way to alpha school next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, here is the next chapter of Eve's story. I am probably not going to update it for a little bit as I will try to get ahead of the story so I can drop the ball every now and then. The reason why I'm afraid I will drop the ball is because I'm juggling 4 different things right now. Writing two stories, summer work outs, summer readings, and fixing my car up. To say the least I'm busy and the only reason white tail is as far as it is, is because I've been up til' 12- 1 in the morning trying to write a chapter and post it. I just need time for this to work out well. Fair warning. Also I've decided not to skip to alpha school. I realized that would take out too much of her life. So now I'm introducing Eve's friends. Enjoy.**

The dawn light fluttered through the small opening of the den. The mist rained down the opening making the floor damp. Eve woke up when the light hit her eyes. She had grown over the past month. Her small puppy frame was beginning to be weeded out ash she started to lose the fat she had acquired from her weeks of sitting around and eating.

She stood and took in the warm spring air. The ground had now fully shaken off the effects of winter and the grass grew its longs stalks sticking out of the ground. No matter how many times Eve opened her eyes; she just couldn't grasp the enormity of the world. It seemed so small and simple when she was young.

Her gaze wondered over the valley as she came out of the den. The mist was retreating back to the pond from whence it had come. As it retreated she spied two small figures walking toward her den. She quickly recognized the sleek, brown fur of Flora, but the other was a new face to her. The wolf's dark fur ran down its back in two small stripes and its fur was a soft gray. She could tell it was a large wolf as it was inches longer than Flora.

She watched as they made their way to the base of the hill and waited for her to come out. She knew what Flora was waiting for and went to tell her parents where she was going. When they agreed to let her leave she dashed out of the den and down the small path. When she neared the two she began to look more closely at the stranger. He seemed to be older than Flora and Eve and he had a strong build. His eyes were a pale blue and he stared intently at Eve.

"Good morning," Flora said as she neared. Eve focused back on her friend and her soft brown eyes. "And how did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess." Eve said plainly. "So, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Eve this is Daniel he is the head alpha's son and he wanted to tag along with us today."

Eve stared at her friend with her jaw unhinged. She had never been in the presence of a high ranking wolf. Her father and mother were alphas, but even that wasn't enough for Eve to even glimpse the head family. She closed her jaw noticing the odd look he was giving her.

"H-hello" she said now shy.

Daniel smiled, "Hello." He said back.

Flora being the omega of the group tried break up the moment. "So what you want to do today?"

That broke Eve's trance "I don't know let's let Daniel decide."

"M-me?" he asked. Eve nodded. "Uh, I-I don't know I mean we could just walk around and look for something we could do." He said grimacing as if someone was branding him with an iron.

Eve gave him a funny look, but dropped it. "Sure we got nothing else to do."

Flora took the lead as they headed off toward the feeding grounds. Eve took her chance, "so Daniel, what was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" he said now looking in the opposite direction.

"I mean, why did you make that face when we asked you what you wanted to do?"

"Well… whenever I get asked that I say the same thing and most of the time people dismiss the idea and do what they want. I could live with that it's just that they sometimes say it's stupid. And well when I first meet someone I don't like to come off as an idiotic brute."

Eve started to laugh at this. She knew it was a little cruel, but it was funny none the less. "Daniel… no one cares if you're stupid or not. When they ask you something they want an answer. Just another opinion and if they think it is stupid. Oh well that's just what they think. And as for the first impression thing, if you don't make that face again you would come off a lot better than you did back there." Eve chuckled to herself as she walked alongside him. She could see his embarrassment and she had to hold her breath to stop from laughing again.

As she rounded the corner she came upon a deep clearing with many wolf pups and parents in it. She walked over in interest as she watched two smaller pups play wrestling. She sat down and began to analyze the fight. The brown one was obviously stronger and faster, but he lacked control and smarts. While the dark grey one was just as fast and more in control. She stared at the grey pup watching his movements and how confident he was in each of them.

When the brown one jumped the grey one rolled out of the way and pounced on his back. He play fully bit the brown one's ear and forced him to the ground. The small crowd clapped as the brown one gave up. She was about to join in when Daniel walked up to the small pup. He looked down at him and held out his paw. The small one took his paw and slapped it down onto Daniel's. Daniel laughed and walked back to Eve and Flora the smaller one in tow.

"Eve, Flora, this is my little brother Winston."

"Nice to meet you," Winston chimed in after Daniel was done.

Eve stared intently at the smaller version of Daniel. He had a soft shade of black fur all over his body and his under belly was a light grey. he had blue eyes and he had a skinny build.

Flora was the first to speak. "Aww. He's so cute!" she squealed. "I could just wrap him up and take him with me wherever I go."

Eve looked him over again and said. "I don't know Flora he seems a little too big and strong for you." She saw Winston blush from beside his brother. "That was a good fight. You seem to really have fighting down."

Winston looked up beaming. "Yeah Daniel taught me. And he learned from dad." He said excitedly.

"So you have a family of fighters?" she asked looking over at Daniel.

Winston nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, we all know how to fight pretty good."

"I bet I could take your brother." She said smiling.

"I don't think so." Daniel chimed in.

"Okay then right here right now." Eve smiled evilly. (Heh Eve-ily)

"You're on." He said. Before he could react Eve pounced and pinned him.

"Easy enough." She said playfully on top of him.

He looked up with an annoyed look. "I wasn't ready."

"You always have to be ready for a fight. Even in times of peace like now." She said getting off of him. She turned away and resumed her walk to the feeding grounds.

"You always have to be ready for a fight." Daniel said as he flew through the air toward her. She side stepped and he landed flat on his stomach. She calmly walked over and planet her paw on his head.

"I always am." She said letting him back up. He just stared at her as she walked away with Flora in tow.

** Well now that I've introduced them. I forgot to thank all of those that reviewed my story and sorry if the lack of updating that will follow is going to mess with your minds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what forget writing two or three chapters ahead. I'll just post as I go. Anyways I did mean for Daniel to look a lot like Winston and vies-versa. Good for the fans that caught that. And I did know that you were going to think. 'Oh there's Winston' but I decided to mess with ya'll a bit. Any ways where we left off Eve had just whooped Daniel's tail in two fights in a matter of seconds. Well I think now might be a good time for another big time break. Maybe another month or so I think I may skip to fall. Yeah you know what fall is a good time to start.**

The brisk autumn air stung eve's lungs. The cold was bearable, but she hated it. She hated the lack of moister in the air. It made it harder to run and think. Her and her father had gone out early this morning. Her training for alpha school had gone on without a hitch. She quickly mastered the flips and acrobatics and her body had sleeked up. She had become more stealthy and an excellent hunter.

As her father lead her down the trail she couldn't help but wonder about Daniel. He hadn't left her life like she thought he would. He always came back with Flora and sometimes Winston. Each time he had challenged her to a fight and he had gained the skills necessary to beat her on occasions. Each time he did she would find a way to undercut his pride. She thought it was a bad thing to be vain and prideful. She viewed it as a poison that could turn any wolf into a shell of their former self. Soon the two were inseparable. The only times they didn't see each other was when they were training for alpha school. Even at night they sometimes snuck out and made mischief.

Eve came back to reality when her father stopped. He lowered himself to the ground and she followed suit. He crept quietly through the brush making sure to keep in the down blowing wind. Eve stopped and sat up watching him move. He glided along the dying grass with almost no detectable sound. She looked around for the prey he was stalking, but only saw her mother in a clearing. He got closer and closer until he was within pouncing distance. He cracked a small smile and leaped at his mate. She didn't even open her eyes as she side stepped causing him to sprawl across the ground.

Eve laughed as she saw her mother pin her father to the ground. She used the same technique that Eve had used to pin Daniel. She bent down low to her mate's ear and whispered something inaudible, but Eve's father began to struggle as his mate picked him up and dragged him toward a cpring. She held him over the stream like he was a new born pup and seemed to debate whether it was worth it.

"Please, please, please don't do this Karen. I'm sorry I tried to scare you." He pleaded.

"Too late Garret. You should have thought of that before you pounced." She remarked.

"She let her jaw open and Eve's father fell into the icy cold spring. Eve just laughed as her mother stared down at the bubbling water. She turned around and started toward Eve. Her eyes glinted with an excited nature as she sat next to Eve. Eve not expecting anything was still laughing uncontrollably. Her mother faster than she could comprehend picked her up and threw her in with her father. When the sudden shill came over she fought the urge to surface. Her father swam over and put his claw to his mouth telling her to stay quiet. When eve's mother glanced over the edge he sprang up and dragged her down with him. The family surfaced and gasped for breath, but soon started to laugh. They dragged themselves out of the freezing water and shook their coats dry. They laid down to dry themselves off with smiles on their faces.

A twig snapped from behind a bush. Her parents stood up with the hair on the back of their necks bristling. A dark wolf stepped out of the forest followed by three others.

"Hello Karen. Seems you have a kid now." The wolf laughed a maniacal laugh. His red fur was covered with brown dots and one eye was blue and another green. He stared at Garret with pure hatred in his eyes. "Unfortunate she has a mutt as a father."

His eyes were steeled on Karen now. "I am here to take you back."

Eve's mother scoffed. "You had your chance three years ago. And you failed miserably I am with Garret and there is nothing you can do Fang."

He looked at Karen's intimidating snarl. Her teeth were showing and a blood curdling growl was emanating from her throat. Fang's companions backed up a little, but he showed no worry. He took a step toward her, but was cut off by Garret.

"You want her you have to go through-" he was cut off as Fang's, well, fangs tore into his jugular. Blood seeped from between his teeth as he threw Garret off into the spring. Eve stood there shocked. Her father had just been taken down by this wolf without any problem. Only a second later did realization hit her. HER FATHER!

She ran to the stream and tried to fish his body out, but was stopped when Fang's companions drug her back to the show. Her mother was screaming bloody murder as she threw herself with fury at Fang. He just dodged and weaved his way around her. She didn't stop her frantic and rage filled attack. She feinted toward his head, but as he ducked she brought her paw down hard on the back of his head. He hit the ground with a hard thump. She rushed to pin him, but now he fought back. He brought a paw up to her head as she tried to bite down his neck. Her cries were now attracting attention from the pack. He knew he needed to end the struggle now. So he hit her against a tree knocking her out cold. He threw her across his back and started in the opposite direction.

"What do we do with her boss?" a fat one asked before he left.

Fang paused and looked back at a screaming Eve. "I don't honestly care just shut her up." He disappeared into the forest. Now eve was scared. She knew that they wouldn't try anything with her as long as her parents were around, but as far as she was concerned her parents were dead.

After he left another wolf came out of the brush and tackled the two holding her down. Daniel came out behind him as the wolf fought off the other two and Daniel took on the third.

When the third wolf ceased to move Daniel came over to Eve and helped her up. He had concern in his eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

Eve took a moment to respond, but shakily said "No, but mom is gone and dad." She broke down into tears as she had her family torn away in front of her. She was scared and confused. The attack was completely unprovoked and the brutality caught her off guard. Her mother knew the wolf that did this, yet Eve had never heard of Fang before.

He tried his best to comfort her, but no matter what Daniel did he couldn't seem to stop her from crying. He looked around and noticed the other wolf was keeping his distance. A silent conversation assumed between the two that consisted of paw gestures, nods, facial expressions, and glances. It went something like this.

Other wolf,_ is she okay?_

Daniel, _she's fine, just shook up. With her parents gone she will need a place to stay._

_ She can stay with Lora. I'm sure she would be glad to take her in._

_ That's not what I meant._

_ What? She can't stay with us she would be too…_

_ Exactly you can't find anything wrong with it._

_ We already have your brother and you to look after. We would be hard pressed to feed her._

_ She can hunt with us to help for the food. Besides Winston likes her. Isn't that good enough for you?_

_ Alright, but if we go too long without food I'm kicking her out._

**Okay I think I'm finished for now. To be honest I'm sad. R0xas666 just left the sight for good and took down all his stories. Why did he have to leave? It annoys the hell out of me when people start a story and don't finish it. I mean Jack Alpha 03 started 'war in the north' great great story, and he was just about to end it when his wife had a kid. I mean I get that the kid is priority, but he promised us he would finish it by June 26****th**** well it has long since passed and not even an update. Cutest Omega started the Successors: Kate and Humphrey and she was doing a real good job. Then for one reason or another she just up and disappeared. By the way you might want to check out The successors: Lilly and Garth. She finished that one. And it was pretty good**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I know you have a few questions. Like who was that strange wolf that killed two others. Well I hinted at his original identity and I'm pretty sure some of you got it. For those that didn't I will tell you this chapter. And I just finished watching 'The Kid'. God I haven't cried like that since my grandpa died. Which gave me an idea for a character later on.**

Eve awoke calmly to the darkness of a den she presumed was hers. She felt warm and safe where she was next to Daniel. _Wait, Daniel?_ She sat up and looked around. Yesterday was a blur to her. She couldn't remember what happened and why she was with Daniel in a strange den. Her eyes went over the scenery focusing first on a small dark shape near the entrance. Winston she presumed; continuing her search she saw another larger form in the corner.

The large shadow stirred and stood to its full size. It was the silhouette of a wolf, though this one was much larger than her parents. _My Parents?_ She remembered Fang and his small gang of wolves that had trapped her. She remembered watching her dad try to defend her mother and him being thrown to the side like nothing more than a rag doll. The memory of her mother being carried off by Fang stuck out the most. It was the first time she truly felt alone and helpless. Then she remembered the fight scene as Daniel and another larger wolf came out and defeated the wolves holding her down.

The shadow walked over to her. It seemed to radiate power and command. The wolf stepped out of the shadows and into the moon light. The silver rays from the disk made his white fur stand out from the rest of his boy. He had almost pure white fur except for the two black stripes that mirrored Daniels. His muscles bulged beneath the fur and his ocean blue eyes seemed to be full of knowledge and understanding.

He studied Eve for a little taking in her size and show level of fitness. As he evaluated her, his eyes looked directly into her taking in every emotion and feeling she had to give. When he was satisfied that he knew he could trust her he walked out of the den.

Eve stood there puzzled. She had noticed the air of command that he retained, but she couldn't put the pieces together. He grunted from behind her and she followed. When they were a good distance away from the den he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Now that I don't have to worry about waking those two up I want to know exactly what happened." His deep voice cut through any resistance she might have had.

She quickly recounted the tale of how her father was murdered and her mother 'wolf'-napped. When she had finished he looked her over another time, though less in dept.

"I can see why my boys like you. You are stronger than the other girls that they see around." He started to pace around her, all the while her gaze not leaving him. "So how do you hunt?"

She wasn't expecting the question which caused her to hesitate. "Uh, well good I guess. I haven't really compared myself to any of the other pups."

"Okay. Have you caught anything on your own before?"

"A few rabbits here and there, but my dad wouldn't let me after the bigger game."

He stopped his pacing and sat down. "You have seemed to have advanced through the basics of alpha training. So I will test you to see where you stand compared to my boys. Follow me."

The test that Eve was given was simple to her. She blew through the first few parts without a hitch, and even seemed to impress the wolf on a few occasions. It consisted mainly of running through the tress without making too many sounds, stalking rabbits and squirrels until they noticed her, and catching breakfast for the other wolf and Daniel and Winston. Finally she was at the last part. She had to spar with him.

"Do I at least get to know who I'm sparring with." She asked wanting to know his name.

"The name is Matt, but 'sir' will do just fine." He said taking up position.

Eve got herself ready for the small sparring match. She relaxed her muscles and widened her focus just as her dad had taught her. She retained a calm detachment from her body allowing her to not only view the Matt's fighting style, but his speed and strength. They both began to pace around in a small circle, each looking for an opening.

The first move was sudden. Eve noticed a small rock in Matt's path and right before he stepped on it eve pounced. The trick worked as plan and she soon was on top of him. that didn't last long however as he pushed her off him causing her momentum to swing her into a tree. She hit her side causing her breath to be knocked out. While the stars still danced around her eyes the other wolf came in and took her neck between his teeth.

He held this position for a little bit. When he released her Eve just stared at him in shock. He had just beaten her like it was nothing. Fury built inside her. She was just beaten. She never lost to someone before and she wasn't taking the new sensation lightly. She noticed Matt's back was turned to her. Taking her chance she pounced. Matt just simply side stepped her and planted his paw on the base of her skull.

"Pride is a poison. One shouldn't let its effects weaken the mind. You failed this part of the test, to see if you could handle defeat. No matter what you do, you will lose one day. Whether it is a sparring match with me or an actual fight with another wolf or even losing your grip on a caribou. You have to be able to handle the since of failure." He let her up and continued back to the den.

Eve laid there taking in his words. Had she become too prideful? Was that why she lost? He gaze was angled down at the dirt she laid in. she felt like a child that had just done something wrong and tried to cover it up.

_Maybe,_ she thought. _Maybe my parents would still be here if my father's pride hadn't gotten in the way._

**Yes yes I know. Why does she blame her father for doing the right thing? All will make sense in due time. Well day two has come to a close in Eve's Story and this thing has put out some major stats. 84 visitors and 172 views along with 9 reviews, that is twice as much as my other two stories combined! Well signing off for now Elete13**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well my parents are out trying to get my mom's car fixed and my brother is with them so I got the house to myself. Well almost my dog is here with me. (Calm down Remi) so let's see how many chapters I can get in.**

Eve followed Matt into the den. She still looked down at the ground in shame, but that feeling was wiped away when she saw Daniel was awake along with Winston. The two rushed over to her.

"What did my dad do to you?" Daniel asked in a low voice.

"Eve looked herself over. She was dirty and sweaty; she hadn't noticed it until Daniel pointed it out. "Nothing, just taught me a lesson or two. He also gave me a test." **Okay just for the record if you didn't get that Matt was Daniel and Winston's father last time when he said and I quote 'my boys' now it is official.**

Daniel looked skeptically over to Matt. Matt looked back, but didn't say anything. Winston ran talked to her while they seemed to have another silent conversation. "It looks like he taught you some pretty tough lessons."

Eve replied. "Only one of them was tough, everything else I just got dirty." She proceeded to tell Winston about the challenges that he set before her and how she failed the last test. When she had finished Winston just stared at her.

"So you did all of that before you got back? Wow he went hard on you."

"Actually it was pretty simple down to the last part."

He just stared at her wide eyed. She knew she was probably impressing him more and more, but she didn't care. That last lesson had really put a damper on her spirit. When Daniel walked over she just laid down near the entrance. She just wanted to be alone to think about what Matt had said.

She was met with a worried look by Daniel. He turned to Winston and asked him what she had done to make her that tired.

"You know that work out dad made us do once that nearly made me pass out? Well he made her do it with a little bit extra at the end."

"Jeez he had it out for her. Did she do the whole thing?"

"Every bit of it, without any breaks in between too."

Daniel walked over to her. He sat down by her looking again over her filthy pelt that had once glowed with youth. "You should be proud of yourself…" he began. "What he made you do I couldn't even do. And I'm supposed to be the biggest, strongest, and fastest when I grow up."

"The work out wasn't what got to me. It was the sparring lesson at the end. When he beat me I just lost it. I attacked him again while his back was turned and he still pinned me. I felt completely helpless yesterday, and to go through that again."

"I see what you're getting at. If it helps I'm sorry about your parents. See I lost my mom when she gave birth to Winston. Ever since then dad has been hard on us. He keeps pushing us not seeming to care if we're hurt or sick. I've become stronger because e of that, but at the same time I wish he would be a little more supportive."

Eve looked at him. She knew what it was like to be pushed, but what he was describing was ridiculous. And yet she was stronger than him? How could someone who has to work that hard be weaker than her?

"You work hard and you should be proud of that." She said to him. She was at a loss for words. Nothing seemed deep enough for her to express what she wanted.

HE looked into her brown eyes. "Thank you, but no matter what I do. It doesn't seem to be enough for him."

"I'm sure that come day he will express how proud he is of you. It just isn't the right time."

**Okay now I know this is short, and it leaves more holes than it fills, but I plan on skipping to alpha school next so there isn't much I can do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for starters lack of sleep caught up with me and I noticed a decline in my writing so I decided to take the rest of the weekend off. Second I am no longer supersticous of Friday 13. As I had the most views and visitors ever! Okay I'm going to slow myself down here. I'm starting to get excited about what's coming up and I don't want the story to be jumpy so here we go.**

The months between moving in with Daniel's family went by with a flash. She soon settled into a slow rhythm of training then resting followed by finding something to do for the rest of the day. Her training consisted mainly of hunting and maintaining stamina and speed. She noticed the days getting shorter and cooler.

Soon the first snow arrived signaling the start of Alpha school. She found herself, Daniel and Matt setting off for school leaving Winston behind due to his age. He was going to be taken care of by a friend of Matt's and seemed only to be bothered with the fact that he was being left behind.

The road to alpha school was long and hard. The mountains that separated Jasper from the rest of Canada's packs became the main obstacle. The gulleys that they formed made traveling a hazard. If they had taken the wrong gulley once they could have been lost for who knows how long. The ridges were often small and cramped causing them to move single file. Despite the obvious risks they made it safely out of the mountains. What Eve and Daniel didn't know was that they were already doing their alpha training.

Matt had planned for the trip through the mountains instead of taking a small pass near the south. The thinner air and rough terrain caused them to increase their stamina and their muscles efficiency. And the route was more scenic as he put it. When the three arrived at a large clearing they settled down. Matt knew what he needed to do next; he just needed an excuse to get away from them.

Matt stood and walked over to a large tree. He pretended to smell something interesting and walked into the forest. When Eve and Daniel began to follow he stopped them. He was then tackled by three other wolves. Acting quickly Eve and Daniel ran to Matt trying to free him, but stopped when they heard laughing. They looked around for the source and spotted another silver wolf sitting under a tree.

Confused Eve and Daniel got off the pile. "Hello new recruits and welcome to Alpha school." The wolf announced. They looked at each other and then back at the silver wolf. "I know you've traveled far and I am willing to let you rest for tomorrow, but the next day you will meet me back here at dawn. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Eve said still slightly confused. "But may I ask one thing? Who are you?"

"Ah yes" the silver wolf spoke. "My name is Henry and I will be your instructor. Now go and rest."

Henry disappeared into the forest followed by the wolves that attacked Matt. When they looked back for matt he was gone. A note was scribbled into the dirt reading. _Sorry you two, but part of Alpha school is learning how to survive on your own. So I have left you until further notice. I will be watching you so don't get any ideas of trying to go back._

Eve looked at Daniel. He seemed really pissed and wore a deep scowl glaring at the note seeming to hope it would catch fire.

"That's it no goodbye or anything just 'survive on your own'! Worst Parent Ever!" he stormed off into the bush with Eve following. She had never seen him blow up like that. Much less get bent out of shape from something so little. She kept her distance from him until he seemed to cool off a bit.

When she did approach it was in a business fashion, cutting to the chase she said, "We need shelter first so where would be a good place for a den?" he surveyed the area with her and found a tree. Its roots stuck out of the ground and made a small entrance into a shallow depression in the ground. Feeling like nothing better would come along they began to work. They dug until their paws were raw and bleed.

When they had finished they were rewarded with a small den that could hold both of them with a respectable distance between each other. The walls were soft and held moister and heat in making the place seem cozy compared to the solid rock they were used to. The entrance only had enough room for one to exit at a time but it faced east allowing the sun to come through and wake them when needed while also making it darker during the evening.

Eve picked out a spot near the entrance of the den, but also close to a wall. She paced around surveying the area before she lay down and waited for the calm hand of sleep to overtake her. Daniel had chosen the area to her immediate right. His situation was not different than hers, but he soon fell asleep. Leaving Eve to think.

The trip had been hard for her, being away from her territory and pack was hard enough, but when she had nothing to return for she often found herself wanting to give up. When she thought of this she remembered how easily Matt had beaten her and how Fang just took her mother. These thoughts filled her with rage making herself push her body to its limits. She knew that her body would adapt eventually, but the pain from the present often dulled the spirit she possessed.

She was proud of herself so far, but she didn't let that go to her head. She had learned her lesson from sparring with Matt. She now held almost complete control of her emotions. Also her… how did matt say it? Period… had started for the first time. She was beginning to mature into her adulthood.

**Okay so we can see how much she has changed over the month or two that separated her from Alpha School. Not as crazy as you would think. In fact normal isn't it? Well now I begin to mess with her and mold her even more into what I want the image to be. Did anyone catch a major problem building here? I sure did. **

** Well guess what also happened on Friday. That's right 'War in the North' GOT AN UPDATE! Not even a full day after I mentioned it. So come on cutest omega we are waiting for your update next!**

** Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here we are planning ahead isn't my forte unless I can really see the advantage. See I didn't exactly plan this break out so I am winging it. Tell me how my improv is.**

Eve awoke to the blinding noon sun. She had slept in and had a moment of panic before she remembered Henry telling her she had the day off. She rose and stretched the stiffness out of her muscles. As she walked out she noticed Daniel wasn't here. She figured he was just out looking round the forest.

_Maybe he got hungry and went to hunt. _She thought, but she then noticed a couple of hares placed underneath the tree. She also noticed a small black shape in the shade of the foliage. She walked over to the shape and found Daniel staring out into the woods. When she approached Daniel looked at her and then back to the woods.

"It doesn't make sense." He said under his breath.

"What?" Eve replied.

"I said it doesn't make Sense!" he practically shouted.

Eve took a step back from the sudden venom in his voice. She just now noticed the blood shot eyes and stiff jerky movements.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked now concerned.

"Ha! Sleep? Not since midnight." He started to lose the venom, but it was replaced by a maddening tone. He seemed to be losing his mind.

"Well why didn't you sleep?"

"Too much, too much. It's all too much."

"What is?"

"Everything. The training. The constant nagging, the hunting, the 'do this better' 'no that's wrong' I can't take it anymore! All that just so he could leave us out here to fend for ourselves. Oh when I see him next I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna shut up and try to sleep that's what you're going to do." She lay down next to him. He looked at her rage boiling in his eyes, but she let it go. He wasn't himself today lack of sleep tends to do that to you.

She just stared back waiting for him to close his eyes. "What if I can't?"

"Trust me, if you can't I can always knock you out."

"And if something happens?"

"Well do you see anyone else out here I'm going to wake for help."

He glanced around still with a little crazy in his eyes. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

"Yes, yes whatever." She said as he leaned into her closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply letting it out in one bug sigh. Soon he had a shallow rhythmic breathing that signaled sleep. When she was confident that he was out, she bit the scruff of his neck, lifted him and scooted away until she could lay him down without him being on her.

When she completed the task of making sure he wouldn't wake up until later she decided to explore around the area they were going to inhabit for the rest of the winter. She wanted to find a stream so she could wash herself up from the long journey here. She had acquired a line, but noticeable, coating of dirt and grime.

She set off going east thinking that in she went far enough in one direction she would eventually meet water. She took up a steady jog and after about an hour of searching she found what she was looking for. A small creek ran south west toward the den. It was small but deep allowing her to completely submerge. She floated along with the current washing out as much of the dirt as she could. When the surroundings became familiar again she got out and made her trek back.

Not surprisingly Daniel was still when she got back. She noticed the sun was beginning its final decent toward the mountains. Not realizing how late it was she began to drag Daniel back into the den when her stomach spoke up. The soft grumble brought with it the feeling of ravenous hunger. She remembered the hares she had walked by earlier and went to retrieve them. She had to restrain herself from dismembering them both thinking that Daniel hadn't eaten either. She carried them back to the den and began to eat the smaller of the two.

When the sun was just about behind the mountain Daniel woke back up. "Huh… whoza… Oh." He looked around the den seeming to forget where he was. When his eyes fell on the larger hare he snatched it up and began to tear away at its flesh. When he had eaten his fill he spoke up.

"Well that was a long couple of minutes."  
"Hey, you needed to sleep and who was I to awake you, the big bad Head alpha's son."

He looked at her. "You could've been a friend and done what I asked."

"I was a friend and you needed to sleep. The way I see it, it was a win, win for me though the one victory I chose seemed better. So why didn't you sleep?"

"Well I guess I was still upset about the leaving us here to fend for ourselves thing. I know I should just get over it, but every time I think about it the more pointless it seemed. The idea is to teach us not kill us. And besides where is everyone else? I doubt that we are the only ones here."

"Have you ever heard of the term 'tough love'?" He shook his head. "It's when you are forced to do something that you don't want to, to your loved one to make them better. Or vies-versa."

"And this helps me by…"

"It gives your dad a reason to push you, a reason to abandon you in alpha school and any other time he wasn't there when you wanted him to be."

"I guess you're right." He said. A twig snapped from outside he jumped up and ran out.

Eve followed and when she located the noise she saw dark red wolf. He was small in stature with olive green eyes. "Oops sorry to disturb you just trying to find my den." He said when he saw Daniel and Eve.

"Oh it's no problem, what's your name?"

"Rico."

**Okay not a good cliff hanger, but hey whatever I'm going to bed. I'm still a little worn and this winging it stuff isn't as easy as it looks. Nothing really plot changing here except for Rico. By the way it is pronounced 'Ree- Co' hard 'e' and hard 'o'**


	8. Chapter 8

** Well I think I am rested enough for now so let's see. Rico…**

Eve stared at the new arrival. His red fur carried with is a light dusting of Brown. She assumed it was dirt at first, but she later realized that was his natural color. His green eyes stood out like his red fur in contrast to the light snow that littered the ground. The constant movement she did earlier in the day turned it into a sickening brown slush near the entrance of the den. She watched his every movement as he slowly made his way to their den.

Seeming to be uncomfortable with the hard stare he was getting Rico started, "so… are you two brother and sister or something."

"No" Eve answered blankly. She didn't know what it was but she didn't trust this wolf.

His ears perked up at hearing this. "Uh… boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"He wishes." She said gesturing at the sleeping Daniel.

"Then what are you?"

"Just a couple of friends, I moved in with him and his dad when my dad was killed and my mother was kidnapped." She said keeping who his dad was discrete.

"Well can you tell me what happened?"

"I prefer not to. Go to sleep."

"Uh, okay…" he laid his head down closed his eyes. "Just here in case you want to talk." He said trying for the guilt trip.

"Fine I'll tell you." It worked.

Rico sat back up and got himself comfortable.

"Where should I start?"

"How about with your parents."

"Right my dad was tan just like me with black ear tips and a black tail tip; my mother was pure tan with a white under belly and a stripe on each side going back to her back legs." She began. "Well it was a normal day my dad and I were hunting when I guess he decided to pull a prank on mom. When he tried to scare her though she ducked out of the way picked him up and dropped them into a stream. She then came over to me and dropped me in. I didn't even help! Well when I was under my dad and I waited until she looked back over and dragged her in with us. We played around for a while and got out to dry off. After a little bit another wolf and a few of his friends I guess came out and attacked us."

"And what was his name?"

"His name was … Fang." Eve noticed a small glint of fear in Rico's eyes before he masked it. "You know him don't you?" it was a wild guess, but she thought she saw recognition in that fear.

"U-uh me. N-no I haven't even heard of him before." He stammered. "On second thought I think I will go find my den." He shot out of the den and disappeared before Eve could make sense of what she saw.

**Next Morning**

"Alright Eve, what did you do to him?" Daniel said over breakfast annoyed.

"Well I don't honestly know. I told him about Fang-"

"Who?"

"The wolf that took my mother and killed my dad. Now that you're done with the questions I would like to answer the first one thank you… anyways I was telling him about Fang and then he just started acting weird. Next thing I know he ran off into the woods saying he was going back to his den." Eve explained.

"Well that was weird. I thought he was exhausted from looking for his den all day. Anyways we need to leave soon. I don't think Henry is the type to let tardiness slip by." He rose from the dead deer that Rico killed last night, and made his way out of the den.

The forest had just been blanketed with a fresh coat of winter snow. It hung off of the dead tree limbs and dusted the evergreens. The world was bright with the starry white snow. The small amount of sunlight that penetrated the mountains helped give the snow its own form of cold fire. As the sun mixed into the white it created a slight blue tint that mixed oddly with the orange of the new sun.

When they arrived at the small clearing Henry was waiting for them. They had lost track of time while talking and were a few minutes late. "You're not doing a good job of presenting yourselves." He said climbing down from his perch on a tree root.

Eve had to fight back a snide remark, but managed to apologize for their tardiness. "It's alright I know that trip you two took was a hard one and expected at least a little tardiness. So you ready to start your alpha training?"

Daniel suddenly regained his energy. "You bet!"

"Good follow me. You need to be introduced to your class mates." He walked around the girth of the tree and pulled back some of the dead vines. And proceeded to walk through. Eve paused at the entrance that was laid before her. This was either the end or the beginning of her life. The only other alternative was being an omega, but that was out of the question.

No more would she have to rely on others to solve her problems. She wanted to be able to fend for herself and not be afraid of those like Fang. This was the price she had to pay for the strength she so desperately desired. She looked back at the innocence that she would leave behind. And she stepped through the vines.

**Eh. A little dramatic for stepping through some vines, but again this is the start of her life. Up until now was just a back story now it really begins. Her messed up puppy days are gone now we go to Eve the Alpha in training.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's been over a week since I've updated Eve's story. To be honest, I just got lazy. Cars all fixed, workouts are toning down, no job, yeah I've had time and well I just didn't do anything. And guess what I'm back with two brand new chapters! YEAH!**

As Eve walked through the drooping vine she was greeted by a multitude of things. For one some of her new class mates, but also the fresh killed caribou in the center of also called her name. She had eaten breakfast, but a rabbit has nothing on a fresh caribou. **(Like a chicken has nothing on some good old fashion steaks).** Her mouth began to drool in anticipation of the bloody meat running down her throat.

As she made her way through the crowd to the kill, she noticed that it hadn't even been touched yet. Not wanting to have done something stupid and wrong on her first day she skirted around the caribou and introduced herself. She hadn't noticed the large crowd at first, but the size of the class soon became apparent to her. Everyone wanted to meet an up and coming head alpha like Daniel who refused to leave her side, so naturally they all introduced themselves to her as well. Only a few stuck out to her, such as Abdul a small yet strong male with a dark brown fur all over his body. Karin a larger female with dark brown fur that lightened and darkened in an almost camouflage pattern. And Lillicoy a shy white wolf with a dark splotch on her right side.

As she and Daniel swam around the crowd a few of the smaller and weaker wolves made their way to the caribou. When they tried to take a bite though two of the teachers tackled them off and began to beat them. Their yelps were heard from all across the clearing. Soon every one stopped and watched the punishment dealt out with no obvious motive. When the teachers stopped the looked around the crowd.

The oldest one spoke up, "I would like to reiterate the rules to you, since it is obvious some don't know how to listen. You will not eat anything during training unless told to. You will not speak out, unless told to. You will not be allowed to leave until your assignments have been completed. If you don't follow these rues punishment will be dealt with immediately and severely."

The younger gestured to the three small wolves on the ground beside him. "This is just a warning; this is also not the only punishment. If you have proven that you cannot keep up with the pack, you will either be killed… or if your leader chooses, taken back to be an omega. That is all. You may go find your teachers and begin today's courses."

Eve just stared at the three in the center trying to get up. They weren't beaten to the point that they couldn't move without pain, but it still seemed to hurt none-the-less. _So this is alpha school. A little harsh if you ask me, but I guess you don't get stronger without motive._

She was broken from her trance as Daniel nudged her side. "We need to move on, if they can't get moving I'm sure they will be given at least some slack after that." He said trying to reassure her. When they found henry he was sitting on the same root, but was now looking down on a small group of 10-15 wolves. They all stared up attentively at him as he seemed to be explaining something important.

"… when you find the tracks of your prey you must be sure of how many you are going after- oh, Eve, Daniel, this is your class now take a seat and listen up. We are going over some hunting methods." He said to them when they came into ear shot.

The two sat in the back near Lillicoy and began their first day. It consisted of mainly instruction for hunting methods and then a small game in which the group split up and the last two wolves that hadn't been snuck up on and tagged won. Daniel and Eve were in the top five, but the other three were skilled and soon tagged them out. The last thing Henry had them do was a two mile run once they were finished they were allowed to leave.

Eve finished her run before Daniel and waited calmly near the tree root where they had agreed to meet. As she waited a group of three other females came by laughing it up. "…and did you see the look on their faces oh man! What I would give to have a video of that." A larger one in the middle laughed out. Her body was marked by curves and a flawless smile. Her soft grey fur made her emerald eyes stand out in stark contrast.

"Yeah Rose those guys were complete idiots. They honestly thought that that caribou was their untouched so that they could eat it! What a bunch of morons."

As Eve heard this Lillicoy came up beside her and lay down. When the laughing died out the three turned and headed straight for Lillicoy and Eve. "Well, well, if it isn't splotchy? How's it going girl steal any boyfriends lately?"

"Rose you know that I didn't steal him from you. I didn't even know you two dated at one point so just back off." Lillicoy spoke with bitterness, like this had been going on for a while.

"I don't care what you know or didn't know, bottom line you took him from me. And I will make you pay eventually."

"Just leave her alone." Eve spoke up. She didn't know why, but she liked Lillicoy and she wasn't about to let her be made fun of while she was around.

"Or what Princess? You probably wouldn't lay so much as a paw on me let alone attack."

"You want to bet." Eve got herself into a ready position, she was tired from the run, but the other girl was just too cocky to not make a mistake.

Rose just laughed and got into position too. Neither of them moved. They just stared waiting for the slightest movement to betray the others intentions. Rose flung herself at Eve's left, but missed as Eve slung her left paw up to her face. She made contact causing Rose to flail around. When she regained her senses she got a look of pure fury and hatred and attacked again, this time to the right. Eve just stepped a little to the right and kicked her front legs out from under her making her hit the ground. Rose again flung herself this time straight on. Eve just waited until the last moment before bringing her paw down on the back of the head hard effectively stopping her in her tracks.

At this time Henry decided to break up the fight before Eve hurt her. "Hey, hey, hey. Both of you break it up."

"She attack me sir just out of nowhere." Rose pleaded from under Eve's paw.

Before eve could so much as argue Henry spat back, "Not from where I saw it. Get back to your den before I decide to do something about that lying mouth of yours." Eve let rose up.

Rose gave Eve a dirty look before jogging off with her lackeys in tow. "And you," Henry started in a serious voice. "Nice job." He turned around and climbed back up his tree root.

Lillicoy walked over, "Thanks a lot. I really owe you one. There is no telling how far she might have taken it had you not stepped in."

"No problem she needed to be knocked down a notch too so win-win. Anyways what was that about?"

"Oh I just dated her ex and well she thinks I stole him from her to make a long story short, she hates me because she thinks she's better than me."

"Wait, What?"

"She thinks she is better than me, but she doesn't get why her ex chose me, so no she hates me."

"Oh, well see you later I think I will go find Daniel. He's probably off goofing around, bet he completely forgot about the tree. See you later."

"Okay, bye!"

**Well let's see Rose= bad. Lillicoy=good. No I wasn't thinking of Lilly when I got Lillicoy's name. It is actually a native Alaskan word that I heard of and well it just spoke out to me. Though the resemblance isn't coincidental.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well second verse same as the first; what should I do to the characters now? Okay I won't lie I stopped half way through this chapter. I had some major writers block. What it took for me to beat it was sit and stare at a wall for two hours and think the plot over and over again. Can't say I didn't try once that wall was broken down it all flooded through me again.**

**MEAN WHILE WITH DANIEL**

Daniel surveyed the land he had run through with Abdul. The two hit it off almost instantly and seemed to enjoy each other's presence. Abdul was from the southern packs. He was smaller than most of the other wolves, but he boasted an upbeat attitude and had an uncanny amount of natural strength. Daniel couldn't wrap his mind around how someone his stature could lift a fallen tree off the ground and move it with his neck like it was nothing. His pack was foreign to the Canadian cold, rugged landscape, causing them to pull most of their training alphas back to help hunt. He was one of the three that were left behind to train for the basis of their new alphas.

Abdul trotted up beside Daniel and glanced over the unfamiliar land. They had been running around for a while trying to find their way back to the school grounds. They looked for a small trail that they had followed but lost when they stopped to get a drink.

"Wow my first day and I've already messed up." Daniel mumbled to himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We don't know our way around yet, besides this won't happen later when we've been around for a while."

"Doesn't change the fact that I lead us and now we're lost." Daniel retorted.

"I'm sure that someone made a den out here and knows the way back to the grounds. We just need to find them." Abdul said trying to cheer Daniel up. It was one of the few omega traits that he ever displayed and Daniel like it. He knew that no matter what Abdul would always be upbeat which is what attracted Daniel to him in the first place. He needed someone to have fun with.

The two started down the hill weaving through the untouched brush. The bushes snagged their fur and tore small bits out causing them to wince. This was the only way though that they could get down the hill. The other ways were blocked off by steep rocky drops that were nearly impossible to climb.

When they neared the bottom the forest and rush thinned out into a small clearing that was unoccupied when they got there. Just as they began to step out of the bush movement caught Daniel's eye. Signaling for Abdul to stay still he crept through the shadows blending in with an uncanny efficiency. As he neared the source two shapes were pressed against the white background. They were red and seemed to be identical in all but height.

As Daniel crept closer their voices could be heard and they were deep in a conversation. "… I told you that we needed more than just three recruits, and especially not one that is that high in rank. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to get him alone?" the taller said with his dark, deep voice.

"Yes, yes. I know, but three is all I can identify right now. There could be more, but I will need another week to get them all straight. This is a bigger class than usual." Replied the smaller. He didn't know why, but it sounded familiar.

"Look son. We don't have more than two days and when we move it has to be to take them all. They will step up their guard once the first is done, so it's better we take them all at the same time."

"I need more time!"

"Well you don't have any. Take your best guess at the last two. And if you say another one of those southern dogs I will personally throw you into the river to drown."

"How about Lillicoy, or Karin, or even Eve?"

_Wait, Eve? They can't be planning to kidnap pups from alpha school, can they?_ Daniel's thought were scrambling he needed to get out of there and fast. He slowly began to back up using the shadows to hide his movements. When he gained enough distance from the two he turned around and started to walk back to Abdul.

A loud snap was heard. Alarmed he turned around. He looked back and forth for the origin just to hear another, this time below him. He looked down and saw two broken twigs by is feet. Relieved he trotted back toward Abdul. He soon regretted not looking closer as he was tackled from behind.

Fear gripped him in its vice as he squirmed under the attacker. He looked back and saw a red coat from one of the two figures on him, but this one was lightly dusted with brown. Stopping his struggle Daniel looked up at the attackers eyes and saw the green irises of Rico. Relief seeped through him "oh, it's just you Ri-" he was cut off as Rico pressed his paw to his throat. Surprised Daniel again began to struggle under him, but to no avail as Rico had him pinned.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at Rico hoping to warn Abdul who was just around the corner.

"Sorry, but you heard us talking back there. You can't go back now that you heard the plan. This will be a minor setback, but hopefully they won't notice you're gone until we have the others with us." Rico brought his paw down hard on the back of Daniel's head. Effectively knocking him out. Lift him onto his back Rico turned around and walked back toward the dark, dead forest that he came from.

**Well who thought I was going to kill him just then? Everyone? Well got ya, I got other bigger plans for Daniel, worse than death.**


	11. AN

** Alright here. I will apologize to those of you who thought yes another chapter to Eve's story. No that is not the case I am doing an author note to tell you all football season has started so get ready for a massive dry spell in my updates. I will probably not have the chance to update again let alone write until early November, or if I'm really lucky and we got to state early December. Sorry, but I need to focus. Also this year has been hard for me just the second practice and I had to sit out the last half hour due to heat exhaustion. And the only part of my body that didn't cramp today were my fore arms and hands. Go figure. Well anyways just my announcement about the dry spell by all signing off elete12…**


	12. Chapter 12

** Yeah yeah yeah. Elete what happened to yur dry spell? Well every dry spell has its rain so here is another chapter compliments of my giving heart.**

**Boy do I have a treat for you today, er… tonight… whatever. Well before I begin on this part of the story I have an odd tid-bit for you (tid-bit is old person speak for fact). Abdul is an actual bud of mine in real life. I didn't fudge anything about him even his strength is ridiculous. I mean he is 160 pounds yet he squats 500! I weigh more than him and I'm only at 315! Anyways that is my odd tid-bit for today now on to the story.**

Eve felt a small chill run down her back. Last night's events had done nothing for her, but make her frantic. Daniel and Abdul hadn't returned from their run that night, and the tension in the air was palpable. No one knew what had happened to them, but it only seemed a matter of time before it happened again. Despite that however the head alphas teaching this year asked everyone to remain calm. They didn't fool Eve though. She could see the worry in Matt's eyes.

Shivering again Eve stood up and looked out at the predawn light. There was a small line just at the horizon where the sun would come up, but also the moon's silver rays had pierced the clouds covering it casting a ghastly performance of dancing shadows. (Imagine the shadows constantly changing shape if you will.) Eve looked out over the clearing. She scanned the area before deciding it was better to go to sleep.

As she turned around a small dark lump in the snow caught her attention. Being curious by nature she walked over to the shape. As she got closer she could see it shivering, but also that it began to resemble a wolf. Fearing the worst she ran the last few feet. When she stopped she couldn't see who the wolf was, but quickly started to drag it into the den. A small yelp escape the intruder's throat and he began to weakly fight back.

"No… don't take me." He croaked out in a daze.

Eve continued to drag him and he soon stopped fighting. Now confused she set him down in the den and ran off to find Henry. She didn't know where he lived so she ran to the tree root he usually stayed on. When she got here she looked around for any sign of him only to come up short handed. _What do I do now? He probably won't live until morning without help._ Eve thought. She remembered the large clearing where she had first seen the class and the rest of the head alphas. She darted through the vines that separated her from the clearing. Thinking better of searching for anyone she quickly let out a distress howl. She was rewarded with three other howls close by. As she waited for them to get to her position she paced around worriedly.

Three wolves stepped out of the shadows one was Henry and the other two were from the far eastern packs. "What's going on we heard a distress call?" asked Henry.

"That was me, I need you all now!" eve started as she started to run back to her den. The cold stung her lungs, but with henry and the other two following she had hope that the other wolf would make it. As she rounded the corner of the brush she found her den and low-and-behold, the other wolf was outside crawling away. When henry and the other two showed up behind her they saw him and quickly ran over. "Good god it's Abdul." Henry exclaimed.

**HA HA HA! EVIL LAUGH TIME INSTEAD OF MAKING THIS BETTER FOR YOU I MALE IT WORSE MUHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Well any ways I think I know what I'm doing next chapter. So who know maybe that one will be up soon too. Eh, don't get your hopes up. Man my arm hurts. I got a bruise the size of my bicep on my shoulder…**

** Anyways enough of my problems please review that would make me happy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay it had been over two months since I have updated and to be honest this is my first bit of free time in those two months. Don't get me wrong I have had a hell of a lot of fun with football. We are currently 4-0 going into district play and I am the starting varsity center. To give you an idea of how hard I am working though. I have as of right now lost 18 pounds in weight. And to be again honest… I hate it. I mean really… wait getting off topic sorry without any further ado here is the chapter.**

Eve sat outside her den as she waited for Henry to give her the news. It had been a whole night of waiting in the frigid snow, but henry and the others wouldn't let her in. According to Henry Abdul was fine, but was hysterical, constantly rambling on about being taken and trying to stand and walk.

As eve waited the sun started its ascent into the gray sky bringing a little warmth to the area, but otherwise tormenting the white world. The dead ferns were now covered in a thin layer of frost from the moist air. The trail eve had worn into the ground pacing around through the night was a small shadowy imprint in the middle of the clearing.

Eve occupied herself by tracing the rings of dirt around the bases of the trees. Her mind was off somewhere else as she pondered the appearance of Abdul and disappearance of Daniel. _Where can he be, and what's all this stuff about being taken?_

Just as she was about to start pacing again henry walked out of her den. She stood expecting some type of status update. Henry walked over to Eve and ignoring her questioning looks said nothing but walked down her path to the stream. Eve drooped and sat back down as she began the endless task of waiting for her den to be open for her again. Before henry left he said, "You should get going to class soon, we don't allow excuses and lack of sleep to get in the way of training." He then stumbled off toward the stream.

Eve stood now realizing how late it was getting, but also the empty stomach and aching body she had. Groaning she began the trek to the root where Henry would most likely be waiting. When she arrived the class was already assembled and she soon settled into her routine albeit in a trance like state induced by lack of sleep. Her friend Lillicoy noticed her dazed look as she went through the motions.

Fearing something was wrong Lillicoy asked, "What's going on Eve?"

Eve, taking a minute to respond, "Huh? Oh nothing just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Wondering where Daniel is?"

"no actually I found someone out in the woods and when I told Henry he wouldn't let me go back in so naturally I just stayed outside and waited, but again he didn't let me back in."

"Well do you need a place to stay?"

Eve paused and looked at her. Had she been in a sane state of mind she would have refused, but she just nodded her head.

Lillicoy left her alone for the rest of the day, it felt like an eternity. Not only was Eve tired and every minute she was awake was torture, but she knew everything that was being instructed that day. Her mind again began to wonder as the basics for hunting were again explained to another group of alpha trainees.

She wondered again where Daniel was and what could have caused him and Abdul to be separated. When she thought about them being separated her mind went to what Abdul was rambling on about. Who could have taken Daniel and Abdul? They were both very capable fighter despite their lack of experience.

When the day ended Eve followed Lillicoy as she traced her path back to her den. Eve followed absent mindedly, looking around at the path so she could remember her way back. She noticed a small frozen creek to the left next to a small cluster of oak trees. She then looked to the right noticing the back of a huge tree. It looked familiar, but she dismissed the thought when she came up to a large den in the side of a cliff. It was a grand entrance that hosted little shelter, but when you stepped inside you took both a right and a left cutting the air flow off and stabilizing the temperature.

When eve stumbled into the den she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only visitor. She also saw henry curled up in the corner. When Lillicoy followed her gaze she just made a gesture to keep quiet as she walked to the other side of the den. When she sat down Eve took the chance to ask her question, "What's he doing here?"

"Well… you see… he's kind of my… uncle."

Eve would have been shocked had she not been completely wasted of energy. "well aren't you lucky…" she trailed off as she dozed on the stone floor.

**Well i really wanted this to be a ton longer but hey i give you what i can get right now. i'm sorry my head has run out of steam and i know it is starting to get a little complicated, but bear with me as i try to get through this without disapointing you all. you know i don't even think i deserve reviews after this crappy chapter. **

**anyways i blame too many hits to the head during football. bye all please don't stop reading. bear with me agian**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all my readers! Welcome back to eve's story. I know that that last chapter was not my best work and I am greatly disappointed in it, check back to see if that one will be changed once I finish Eve's story. Anyways I just got back from a pretty fun, yet exhausting weekend vacation. I will not go into detail as to bore all of your wits out yet. Second I just got the newspaper and my team is ranked #10 in the Area! That is great news cuz this is only the 4****th**** year that we are playing in the uil! Plus we have only three seniors so we will be better next year too! Without further ado I give you, hopefully, a decent chapter in eve's story.**

Eve stirred herself awake in the dark den. She took a moment to look around the moss covered room and tried to process what happened the night before. She remembered following Lillicoy into the cave that she assumed she resided in after that though she only remembered seeing Henry lying next to a wall before she blacked out.

A small amount of movement to her left betrayed the hiding spot of another creature. When she traced her eyes over to it she saw a sleeping Lillicoy. She looked completely innocent with her belly facing the ceiling and her head cocked to the side; she rolled around a little more before settling back down into a comfortable position.

Eve tore her gaze away from the slightly comical sight and scanned the room for an exit. She found her destination just a small walk to her right, and without hesitation she exited the tunnel. As she neared the end the light was the first thing she noticed. It was bright, fearing she had over slept she ran out of the hollow in a half panic.

When she got outside she did see that she had over slept, but when she arrived at the root that Henry usually sat at no one was there. Intrigued, Eve decided to wait for a bit to see if anyone would show up. As the minutes ticked by the snow slowly began to numb her paws, and she soon decided to walk around the tree to help keep them warm. After her second revolution she stopped and noticed a dark shape in the snow next to the root.

She cautiously walked up to the lump of black. As she neared it began to take shape, first a tail, then a red streak across the top, then finally a pointed ear and a muzzle. Despite the appearance of a young wolf what Abdul said rung in her mind, 'Don't take me!' That one sentence caused her worry, what could have gotten close enough to a wolf pup for it to be taken. When eve was only a foot away she stopped and stared at the body dread pulsing through her veins causing her heart to stop.

Daniel was lying there with blood running down his side. "Daniel!" she tried to scream. But the voice was not her own. Suddenly she was pounced on and pinned from behind, when she faced her attacker the sun kept their eyes hidden though from the voice she could tell it was a female.

Acting in self-defense Eve slashed her throat causing the metallic blood to pour onto the bleached snow staining it with the red impurity. After the attacker bled out Eve, shocked and scared, ran out from under the body and toward Daniel. When she got there she could see he was already dead. Heartbroken she turned to leave, but stopped when she heard sobbing.

With her own grief already crushing her, she looked back toward the sound of the noise. What she saw brought her back to earth as she walked over to the small bundle of fur. It was a male pup crying and nuzzling Daniel's body. When she tried to approach him he simply looked at her with tear filled eyes. It was a young pup not more than a few weeks old. Why it was with Daniel she didn't know, but she couldn't just leave him here. She walked the rest of the distance between them and laid down in front of him to look in his eyes. He scrambled back when he noticed her and ran underneath the roots. Eve followed though a little more cautious. She tried to speak again, and again the voice wasn't hers even though it emanated from her throat.

"Shhhh. I won't hurt you." She tried to be as soothing and comforting as possible. She scooted a little to the opening provided by the roots. She could see him huddled into the back of the structure shaking from fear, crying, and possibly cold.

"Now tell me…" her voice breaking from the tears she was holding back. "What's your name?"

The pup opened his mouth, "EVE WAAKE UP!"

Stunned by the voice and the volume eve's world began to fall apart leaving her to stare as the pup faded into darkness, his brown eyes full of fear.

(NEXT)

Eve awoke in a puddle of her tears. That horrible dream… she opened her eyes to see the concerned looks of Matt, Lillicoy, and Henry. She dried her eyes as she sat up and walked past them without giving them a glance.

Matt could tell that what she was dreaming about had really disturbed her, but knew that she wouldn't talk about it. Despite that he walked over feeling at least obligated to try to comfort her. He sat next to her after she had chosen a spot to lie down and rest again. He just sat there and let her think it through and to let her know that she wasn't alone.

When Eve spoke it wasn't much more than a whisper, "It was about him, I dreamed that he was dead." She plainly stated.

Understand her pain and guilt he just nodded. When she leaned up against him he was taken aback, but slowly relaxed himself as she started to sob into his fur. Henry walked up a moment later and informed him that it was almost time for her to leave. Reluctantly, he told eve the news and stood helping her up he walked her outside where the class was in view. He watched her walk into the crowd accompanied by Lillicoy and she slowly disappeared.

Matt turned around and began to head to his class when another Head alpha from one of the northern packs ran up to him, "Rose, Karen, and Ricoh are gone!"

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Well I was rolling today, man that was a lot easier than last weeks, plus I am finally not sore! Yaay! Well thank you my readers that reviewed despite that pitiful chapter last week it is well appreciated. Keep on reading and please stop the crying, it wasn't that sad was it?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

heelo people sorry but updates will have to wait I have barely any time to type this so this will be choppy... school iis picking up and no time fo story let alone proof reading this post sorry stck with me


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Again all my Readers Sorry for the long wait. school has really gotten to me. still no excuse for 3 moths or so of absence. I though as an extra treat I would give you a new style I have been perfecting. this is from the darker corners of my mind and might scare a few of you. so without further ado here is my Next CHAPTER!**

Pain...

Why do i feel Pain? Is it my response? Is it how i defend myself? Why do i feel pain? My body is not broken and my spirit is still here, but still this ache burns on inside of me. This pain, it has no end, no releaf, nothing to ease it. No one.

Is that it? No one? If i have no one and nothing is here to hurt me, why do i feel pain? Can that be my Alement? No one? Who...

How can this pain continue through me? Am i crying? What good does that do? does that perhaps help my pain? does it feed the smoldering embers? are they becoming flames? Are these tears? Are they?

Eve? Who's Eve? I am no Eve. I am no one. Nothing. Pain is what i am. Who's Daniel? What does he have to do with me?

What is that sound? Is it more crying? It's not me, so what is it? You there... yes you. What am i? Why do you cry? You cry for me? You cry for pain?

I AM NOT EVE! Why do you jump back? You don't cry for pain? You cry because of pain? Because of me?

You're scared now? Where is my long lost friend fear? I wish to be with him agian. Hope? Who is Hope? Winston? Matt? What are you talking about? I have no need of them. I have no need of anyone.

You lied to me? There is no fear? Why would you lie to me like that? You think to trick me? To force me to hide with fear? You think pain will leave?

Why? Why does pain leave? My tears they have dried? Are you causing this? My pain... it's Still HERE! YOU... you think MY pain will leave me! You think my only companion will abandon ME?! What's that? You are my only friend?

NO! You can't be. Pain has been with me from the start. From when i could first see. You fear for me? You lie again you are not fear... Are you?

What are you? Abdul? I dont know what that is. Revenge? So fear has been here. Revenge is a close follower of his. Or is it Relief? I can't remeer it has been a long time since we last met. Betrayal? I hate that guy.

Rico? What is a Rico? A trator? you mean on of Betrayal's servants. You know Revenge and Betrayal are often the same thing.

Daniel? That thing agian. Tell me what it is. Is he No one? Why do you scream like that? Turn around? Why? I don't see anything. Rain? You mean tears. Fall? You mean Suspend. Matt? Why do you tell me this?

Stop Calling me Eve. I am Nobody. Walk away from the edge? You mean from Death? Why? There is no death here, only pain.

Rose? Why does that name make me angry? Do you know why? If i come with you you will tell me? I don't think so i like it out here. The clear space behind me is comforting. knowing nothing can hurt me like pain does. Don't jump? Why would i Jump.

Why are you calling me Eve? Why am i falling? Oh, Hello Fear. What a lovely day.

**Well... Yeah. A little demented I know. Don't worry I wont be jumping off anything soon especially now that this chapter is in my head. so lets see I will be staying away from my windows and Dallas.**


End file.
